The building industry is changing with the application of Building Information Modeling (“BIM”). BIM is a building development tool that utilizes multi-dimensional modeling concepts, information technology and software interoperability to design, construct and manage a building project. Professionals from each phase of a building project, from the architects, surveyors, civil engineers, contractors and subcontractors to the ultimate owner and operator, all input discipline-specific knowledge into a single information model. The use of such a model prevents the loss of information that traditionally takes place as a building project moves from one stage to the next.
To facilitate the participation of contractors and subcontractors in the BIM process, it would be useful to provide electronic equipment at the construction site so as to readily input information into a BIM model or access information previously entered into the model. As can be appreciated, a typical construction site does not lend itself to the use of laptops for entry of data into an information model nor does it provide a convenient location from which to examine previously entered information such as, for example, building schematics on a flat panel screen.
Further, it would be advantageous to provide such electronic equipment at the jobsite in a manner that it can be transported safely and also be able to withstand the rough environment of the construction site. A number of containers, such as tool boxes and storage cabinets, are currently used at construction jobsites for safely storing tools and materials that contractors utilize to complete their work. These jobsite storage containers are constructed so that they are able to withstand the rugged conditions of the construction site. The currently available jobsite storage containers, however, are not configured in a manner to house electronic equipment.
Thus, there is a need for providing access to electronic equipment at the construction site in order to enable participation in the BIM process, while ensuring the equipment is safely secured and protected from the harsh elements of the construction site.
These as well as other aspects and advantages will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art by reading the following detailed description, with reference where appropriate to the accompanying drawings. Further, it should be understood that the embodiments described in this summary and elsewhere are intended to illustrate the invention by way of example only.